In a semiconductor manufacturing plant, many people are involved in a stable operation, maintenance, and a process of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. Therefore, a diversity of management matters as an object of a management of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a diversity of people involved in such management matters are progressing.
However, even if the management matters such as a process adjustment (process tuning), maintenance, an overall optimization and the like of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus are roughly divided, there are a plurality of management matters and a person in charge is different for each of these management matters.
Information to be seen, an operation target, and input information are different depending on the management matter and the person in charge. Therefore, if the management matter or the person in charge is changed, a target screen must be switched in each case, and there is a problem to the user-friendliness. Manageability of recipe data or the like on the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is also important depending on a diversity of people involved in the management matters.